


We All Fall Down

by Izzylike



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Someone Should Have Stopped Me, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzylike/pseuds/Izzylike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted ASoIaF drabbles and ficlets that I've written during my time in the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home (Arthur/Elia)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondStarOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur/Elia + Rhaenys

He tries to beg for her as blood begins to leak from his mouth. He can't feel his fingers, and his vision is fading around the edges. He is quite certain that means he's dying, and he doesn't know if he's okay with that or not. He coughs blood out that splatters the sands. 

He hears laughter and water splashing as his vision blurs. 

He sees her and their daughter in the Water Gardens, the light silk of her garbs soaked and heavy. She looks up to him and, after a moment, so does their daughter. 

She smiles, setting a hand on their daughter's wet curls, and she holds her other out to him. Rhaenys giggles and holds both arms out to him, begging him to join them in the water. 

"Let's go home now, Arthur." 

Elia. 

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really write but people seem to think I can, so I'll just put all of my pretender work here.


	2. She (Ashara/Ned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara/Ned + Jon

Her hair was dark like the night sky. Her lips were full and so were her hips.

Ned Stark doesn't know how to describe Ashara Dayne, with her haunting violet eyes.

How are you to describe the woman you loved once she's gone?

Ned doesn't know. He's never known.

Looking to Jon tussle with Robb, Ned feels a pang in his chest that he gets whenever he looks to his dark haired son, to Ashara's son.

To their son.

The one piece he has left of her. He calls the boys to him and ruffles their hair gently, trying not to let his hand linger on Jon's head like he wishes to. Trying not to cry and pull their son to him. 

How was he to describe Ashara Dayne?

To tell Jon of his mother?

How could he express to their son how much he loved her and how his heart shattered when the news of her death reached him?

How he'd had to look collected as his insides tore themselves apart?

He ruffles Jon's hair again and smiles down at his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because A + N = J to me.


	3. Princess Vasilisa (Sansa and Tommen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa + Tommen shenanigans

Tommen plays with his cat in small hiding spaces. He doesn't want Joffery to make jabs at him any longer, and Cella is no longer here to defend him.

Mother would disprove of him still playing with animals and tell him he is almost a man grown.

So he hides with Princess Vasilisa and brings her milk and fish, because Princess Vasilisa is always loving towards him.

Princess Vasilisa licks his hand while she's grooming herself, and Tommen smiles. She is such a lovely cat.

One day as he goes to the place he keeps Vasilisa, he sees a skirt disappearing around the corner.

Fear flows through his little body and he rushes to his cat. Mother will be so displeased.

But it isn't Mother.

Sansa looks to him with scared eyes, hand outstretched and Vasilisa moving forward to nuzzle it.

He smiles, then joins her, petting Vasilisa's back.

After a while she smiles too.

Together, they sit in silence and pet lovely Princess Vasilisa, who purrs at the affection. 


	4. Bowed, Bent, Broken (Elia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia Martell

Her face hurts, and there is blood in her mouth.

Bruises are already forming on her shoulders.

One eye is swollen painfully but she forces herself to glare at the giant of a man still, though she knows she has already lost.

This was not how it should have been.

She does not feel a Martell.

She is bowed.

She is bent.

She is _broken_.


	5. A Winter Rose (Sansa/Willas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa/Willas, with Robb/Roslin slipped in

They take King's Landing with wolves and roses and Freys, and the taking of it seems to shock them all.

All but Sansa, whose hoped and prayed for this day since they'd beheaded her father before her eyes. She pays no heeds to the screams of the Mad Queen nor the bellows of Joffery, and instead she gathers her skirts in her hands and dashes for her elder brother, atop his steed and in blood splattered armor. Her face is wet with tears when she reaches him and he leaps down from his horse.

Later, it can almost be said she crashes into him, but as she simply care what is said on the matter.

She wraps her arms around him, ignoring the chill of the steel, and rests her head against the blood splattered there.

And finally, for the first time in so many moons, she begins to sob against her brother.

"They said you wouldn't come. They said you'd left me. Oh, Robb, Robb, Robb, Robb."

She doesn't look up to him, merely clings to him, but she cannot help but flinch slightly as he places a hand on her back. But Robb came, he came, and the wounds will heal. Because Robb's here, he didn't leave her.

Later, she will meet Roslin, her brother's wife, whose belly has begun to swell slightly.

Later, she will marry the Tyrell's eldest son, as per agreed on when the Tyrell's join forces with the Starks, but not in a sept, no. She had had enough of septs.

Her to-be-husband's father will agree, waving his hand almost carelessly. 

Willas is a kind man, with a lovely smile, and a gentle way of talking to her, and Sansa likes it, she likes him, because Robb would never marry her off to another Joffery.

But she cannot help but feel on edge at times, because others had been kind to her too.

But Willas' kindness is genuine.

He is kind to her because he is kind.

And as her belly begins to swell, she finds she loves him. She loves her husband.


	6. The Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunger Games in ASoIaF

She's afraid her own breathing is too loud, but she's also painfully aware of how loud her own heartbeat is to her at this moment.

She shifts just slightly and winces at how loud the leaves and twigs underneath her sound at her moment. She hears screaming, and her eyes dart around her immediate area.

She doesn't want to die.

She never wated to be part of the Game. But she was. Her name was picked, not anyone else's. Hers.

A branch snaps not-so-far away, and she suppresses a sob, covering her mouth with both her hands.

She doesn't want to know who it is.

The beautiful Tyrell siblings from the Reach are dead, though they lasted long. Personally, she's glad they died, because, had they made it to the end, they'd have had to kill one another.

A Sand and one of the Fowler twins from Dorne, both dead within the first day.

>

Today is the eleventh day, she must remind herself.

A boy from House Payne and the lady heir of House Lefford from the Westerlands, both alive that she knew of.

The heir of House Caffern and the scarred Baratheon girl from the Stormlands; the boy dead, the girl possibly still alive but mostly likely also dead.

Hardyng boy and Royce girl from the Vale; dead.

Two Freys from the Riverlands - no one is as surprised as they pretend to be, and she secretly things Lord Frey is pleased to be two Freys short - both dead as well.

Theon Greyjoy and a Codd girl from the Iron Islands. Theon's still alive, but the girl died on the eighth day.

And then there was the North, where she'd come from with Bolton's Bastard. Before they'd left, her brother and half-brother had warned her that he was cruel, and she's certain of the truth in their words now, seeing as he's killed most of the others.

She wonders if they're giving amusement to the Crownlands or if the amusement is done now and they too are idly waiting for her and the others to just die already.

She rests her head against the slick leaves of the underbrush and breathes in...and out.

Twig snap and she looks around wildly.

She doesn't want to die.

Her breathing becomes more erratic, along with her heartbeat.

A boy with a mop of dark curls is directly across from her, standing.

She hopes he doesn't notice her.

She doesn't want to die. _But their eyes meet._ She doesn't want to die.

He approaches.

The Payne boy, then, not Bolton's Bastard. But she doesn't _want_ to die.

Her vision is blurring, she must be crying.

He approaches slowly, but she's too tired to run.

His shadow falls across her, and, crying, she closes her eyes and lowers her head.

She doesn't want to die.

A hand is placed on her head, and she can't help but feel calmed. It reminds her of Robb, of mother. The Payne boy speaks gently to her, and strokes her head just as gently as he speaks. She sniffles and opens her eyes.

Water meets earth.

He smiles to her, almost reassuringly, and continues to stroke her head, continues to tell her everything will be alright.

She closes her eyes as his lips touch her temple, and she wants to go home.

She wishes she were nicer to Jon and that she hadn't fought so with Arya.

It only hurts a little, and then she's gone.

Podrick Payne is pretty sure the auburn haired Stark girl from the North is the prettiest thing he's ever seen, and he's glad, somewhere in his heart, that Ramsay will never get his hands on her as he had the Greyjoy boy.

But in the end, it is not Pod who wins. Nor is is Ramsay, who killed and tortured in such ways that even those in the Crownlands could not watch without gagging.

The scarred Baratheon girl from the Stormlands is the Victor, Shireen, who watched the others go mad or die or both. She looks up at her mad cousin, so like the King before her uncle, and she knows.

She'll watching him die too, because she's good at watching, good at waiting.

So she watches, and she waits.

She has time.


	7. Brother (Allyria and Arthur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allyria and Arthur sibling-ness

Arthur Dayne can remember the expression of wide-eyed wonderment his youngest sister gives him when he sees her for the first time.

He has been at King's Landing so long, he'd missed her birth, her first nameday, and countless namedays after that.

He is a stranger to her, though he knows of her. Knows how she loves the sweet fruits that hang heavy on the branches in Dorne (blood oranges, peaches, pomegranates are her favorite), and how she likes to dance up and down the halls of Starfell. Allem has written to him of all of this and more.

But he is still a stranger to her, and he cannot bend down and scoop her up into his arms as he wishes he could.

She peaks around corners to look at him when she thinks he doesn't see her. And he continues to do the things he'd been doing before she caught sight of him.

He's heard that she and Rhaenys are becoming fast friends, even though the princess is her elder, and his heart swells.

When he sees them together for the first time, his breath catches in his throat, he can see it so clearly when they are together.

Their faces so similar in all but colour.

And he worries.

But no one else seems to notice it, the similarities between the Dayne girl and the princess.

He is cleaning Dawn one day when he feels her eyes on him.

He looks up from his lashes, but continues to clean Dawn, slower than before, as to see her, but not startle her.

She approaches slowly, eying him cautiously, curiously.

He looks to her slowly, raising his head. He smiles to her gently, and after a moment she smiles back to him. Not shyly, though. She smiles at him for true, eyes twinkling.

Then she looks to Dawn and cocks her head to the side.

He stands it up, and is pleased with her amusement with the pale sword that's been passed down their family for generations.

She touches the blade slowly, then looks to him.

"You're my brother. Allem said you are, and so did Ashara, so it must be true."


	8. Not of the Past (Sansa/Willas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa, Willas, and their first child

Their son is born with dark Stark hair and Tyrell eyes.

Both Sansa and Willas are surprised to say the least, neither of them having been expecting this.

But he is theirs.

She wants to name him Eddard or Robb briefly, before the twinge of pain gets to her and she shakes her head.

No. No names of the past.

Their son is the future, and she will not tie him to the past.

It is Willas who suggests the name that will in the end be the name of their son. And Sansa cannot help but agree.

Alywn.

It is a nice name, a name with no past to be pulled by.


	9. Loving Wife (Robb/Roslin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAVE THIS ROBB/ROSLIN THAT I WAS ABLE TO DIG UP

She looks nothing like Jeyne, and Robb thinks that is for the best as he lays beside her after the wedding and bedding is through and she sleeps.

She is slighter than Jeyne, paler as well.

She rests easily against him as he wages an inner war with himself.

He wants to shake her awake, to tell her of Jeyne and asks her why she is not like her.

He wants to curse his loyal bannersmen for dragging him from the sept when they caught wind of his plan to restore Jeyne's honor. Wants to curse the Greatjon for hefting him up like a child and bringing him back to Riverrun, as a minor lord stayed to wed Jeyne.

He wants to hate Roslin, who sleeps with a slight smile on her face. Roslin, whom he is shocked to find is Olyvar's sister, his lady wife, his Queen.

He wants to hate her even when he beds her before returning to war, wants to hate her as she smiles to him and her smile is so full of love.

News reaches him that she is with child and he hates himself, then buries his sorrow in skin after skin of wine.

When he returns to Riverrun after yet another victory, she goes into labor.

All the wishes of wanting to hate her leave him as he hears her shouts of pain.

He paces the hall and finds he cannot talk when his mother tries to soothe his worries.

It's when the shouting turns to sobbing, begging, and bloodied sheets are rushed out to be replaced that his panic reaches a high.

He tries to force his way in, but is dragged away by Galbart Glover and Dacey Mormont.

And then her sobbing, her begging, stops, and Robb feels as if his life's blood has frozen over.

A shrill babe's cry pierces the silence, and Robb does force his way in this time, pushing past Galbart and the midwives.

Roslin looks to him, pale and sweat drenched, their babe in her arms, and she smiles to him, her smile still so full of love even though she seems so tired.

She offers the babe to Robb, telling him it is a male, an heir, and Robb takes the babe into his arms.

The babe wiggles till it seems comfortable against Robb's chest and yawns, his tiny face scrunching up and his little arms raising.

He touches his wife's pale face gently, then kisses her forehead.

Roslin begins to cry, though she smiles to him.

Robb pulls his queen to him and whispers his love into the crown of her hair.

Their son between them, his wife smiling tiredly up to him from her place against his shoulder, Robb realizes he loves her.


	10. Roses of Highgarden (Sansa/Willas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa, Willas, and a gaggle of babes

Their children are born close together, sprouting up like the weeds in Highgarden that everyone disproves of so.

Alwyn is born first, the heir, with black Stark hair and Tyrell eyes. He is slow to smile, always appearing shy, but so quick to laugh and joke once a person can make him smile.

Mirabella is next, and she is pure Tyrell in appearance. She smiles often, and truly, and by two she understands that if she swishes her skirts and looks up shyly she can get almost everything she asks for.

Bryce is the only one with Tully hair. His Stark grey eyes are just as somber as Sansa remembers her father's being and this always brings a gentle smile to her face.

Symon is far more serious than his siblings, though, throwing most people off with his Tyrell chestnut curls and too-blue Tully eyes.

Chera is beautiful with her Stark locks and Tully eyes and is often called an embodiment of a winter rose, though she scoffs at the idea.

Jesiah is the baby of the family with Tyrell curls and Tyrell eyes, but Sansa is reminded of Rickon at times when she sees him, and he can often get away with whatever pranks he sets his mind to.

There are days when their children are all at each other's throats and their shrieks fill the halls of Highgarden. But the days when Willas brings Sansa to the gardens to see their children all piled atop eachother and napping are the best.


	11. Not a King, But a Queen (Arthur/Elia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur/Elia with Oswell Whent and Gerold Hightower

The kingdom is much changed. Rhaegar and Robert both fall at the Trident, Jonothor and Lewyn as well he learns later.

Lyanna dies of birthing fever, and her (and Rhaegar's) daughter, Visenya, is stillborn.

Arthur momentarily returns to his place of birth with his brothers of the Kingsguard, and meets his sister's son by Ned Stark. Jon is a lovely babe, mild mannered and easily amused.

But the biggest change is the ruler of the Kingdom.

It is not Eddard Stark, nor is it Jaime Lannister.

No, when King's Landing was to fall that day by the Lannisters, their forces were surprised by the Dornish spears already there.

The Mad King Aerys died that day, and atop the throne sat a Princess, a Queen.

Elia Martell looks at him with cold eyes as he, Oswell, and Gerold kneel before her and swear fealty, and he must hold force himself still as his eyes fall on the scar running across her cheek.

He goes to her later, tries to pull her into an embrace but she slaps him, pushes him away.

"You left me. You left me! You left your daughter! You left _our_ daughter!"

His arguments lack, sound false even to him as he tries to make them to explain himself, and instead he pulls her to him then, holds her head to his chest with one hand while he holds her body tightly to himself with the other. She beats her fists against him all the while, struggling to get away from him.

He holds her to him till her shrieks become sobs and she clings to him, asking him why he'd left her.

His tears fall into her dark hair as he cradles her.

Never again.

He would never leave her again.


	12. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was her child as much as Aegon and Rhaenys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in [ A King, a Queen, and Three Heirs](http://archiveofourown.org/series/36258) AU-verse

She kisses his dark curls then whispers that she shant tell the maester if he goes out to play with his brother and sister earlier than the day had planned for. His Stark grey eyes crinkle slightly at the edges as he beams widely to her then rushes from the library, leaving his studies where they'd been when she'd let herself in.

He may not have been borne from her womb but Jon is just as much her babe as Rhaenys and Aegon.


	13. Saudade (Sansa/Smalljon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa/Smalljon, with implied Robb/Roslin, with Alysane Mormont and Lady Umber

Her husband pulls her to him, leans himself forward, and kisses her deeply before he is to ride to Winterfell. She wishes he wouldn't go, wishes he would stay with her while she grieves the death of her father, but she knows he must go, her brother had summoned him near five days ago and he'd put it off as long as he found he could. She forces a smile through her tears, then, and returns his kiss, bringing up her hands to tangle them in his dark hair. He pulls her away after a moment and kisses her eyelids as he wipes away the stray tears on her face.  


"Worry not, my little wolf, I shall return as soon as I may and it will be as if I were never gone."  


She cannot help but to smile for true then, and she brings up her own hands to hold his against her face.  


"Return to me soon, my love. My heart has already begun to miss you."  


He chuckles and kisses her again before he leaves.  


Her hands slowly slide to her flat stomach, and she worries she should have told him of the lack of moonblood she'd had as of late. With a sigh, she pushes the notion from her mind and turns to help Lady Umber with keeping their home running while he, his father, and his brothers are away.  


He write very briefly to her that he will be following her elder brother to war with his father, but his brothers should soon be home. She worries her hands and frets until they arrive at the Last Hearth. Each one of them kisses her cheeks and tells her he shall return to her soon, but her stomach twists in knots.  


She begins to grimace when the food placed before her smells too strongly for her tastes and abstains from sweets. Her bodice feels tight across her bosom.  


Lady Umber approaches her after her delicate stomach has afflicted her for near a fortnight. She pokes and prods at Sansa before sighing with a smile and informing her she is with child.  


She is near seven moons with child when her brother's wife arrives at the Last Hearth, carrying young Eddard with her and with Alysane Mormont at her side. She goes to greet Roslin at as fast a past as she can muster in her condition, but when she draws close enough she notices the unshed tears in Roslin's eyes. The world seems to go still and Sansa cannot help but take a step back from the kind girl his brother wed. She shakes her head, auburn curls being picked up by the breeze and brings her shaking hands to cover her mouth, to smother the cry that has started to form in her throat.  


She hears her own screaming but finds she cannot stop herself. Warm tears have begun to slide down her face and she finds she can no longer stand. The snow is soft on her knees as she falls to them.  


Alysane Mormont rushes to her but Lady Umber reaches her first. The elder lady of the Last Hearth pulls her shaking body to her and makes soft 'shh'-ing sounds into her hair. Sansa fists her hands in Lady Umber's dress and sobs unabashedly.  


No, he would not be returning to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done something terrible.


	14. She Looked Down Her Nose at Him (Jon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I once tried to write smut, it was questionable, please forgive me. 
> 
> \- Originally written June 8, 2012

Even though he is taller than her, she still somehow looks down her nose at him. She sniffs noticeably and gives Jeyne a disproving look when Jeyne makes a not-so-subtle flirtatious comment towards him and Jon takes note of the rage in Arya's eyes at seeing her brother treated like this. When Jon reaches out a hand to brush, what appears to be, dirt off Sansa's sleeve, Sansa gracefully pulls away so as to not let his hand touch her and brushes the dirt off herself.  


Later Arya will rant and rave to him about how stuck-up Sansa is and all the marriage proposal's aren't helping her "stupid big, stupid head." Later he will smile bemusedly, though Arya's always thought it was forced, and go to pray to the old gods for Sansa to be married off quick, or so he will tell Arya. Later he will shove up Sansa's skirts to her waist - where the bodice of her dress has been pushed down to - as she whines like a bitch in heat on her hands and knees in the godswood. He will mount her roughly to remind her that he is the one in charge as she whimpers for him to hurry and he will silence her moans with a hand over her mouth as he groans with his own pleasure. He will tangle his fingers in her hair before tugging her head back so her neck is bared to him, and he will sink his teeth into the soft flesh as he rides her, making sure to leave marks because he so enjoys the tales she creates when asked where they came from. He will listen to her tell him how much she loves him, how much she'd needed this - needed _him_ \- all day. Sometimes he will have her regale him with how she gave him her maidenhead atop her lady mother's bed, but tonight does not feel like the night to ask for this story. Tonight she will beg for him to spill inside so she can have a piece of him, always, and he will toy with the idea before coming to his senses about getting a bastard on his half sister and he will spill on the ground instead. Afterwords he will hold her to him and pet her auburn hair. He will kiss her cooling flesh and tell her how much he loves her.  


But for now he acts jaded by her refusal to call him nothing but _bastard_ brother and how she looks down on him, even though he's taller.


	15. With Moonglow in her Hair (Podrick/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in [ Almost Like a Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/484447) timeline.

Podrick Payne smooths Edwyn's wild auburn locks down as his son sleeps. And though he will never admit it aloud, there is no doubt in his mind that Edwyn is just that, _his_ son. Not that it truly matters to him. Even if Edwyn had not had with his eyes, Podrick would still think of the boy as his son, for he was still born of Sansa.  


He turns to look at the door as he hears it gently close, his hand on the hilt of his sword. But it is Sansa herself who enters the heir to Winterfell's chambers.  


She pauses for a heartbeat before smiling gently to him and crossing the distance between them to stand beside him.  


He looks to her out of the corner of his eyes, but her own eyes do no leave her son, _their_ son. With love showing so freely in her eyes, she reaches out a hand to gently smooth down Edwyn's curls.  


When she makes to bring her hand back to her side he catches it quickly in his own and, meeting her eyes, kisses her knuckles. She quickly brings up her other hand to cover her mouth as a smile spreads across her face, a giggle bubbling behind her lips.  


He loves to see her like this, loves to see her smile so freely.  


Once her hand is free she drops her arms to wrap them around his waist, and he takes the moment to rest his chin on the crown of her head, as he wraps his own arms around her shoulders.  


He kisses his way to her ear and holds her to him as their son sleeps.  


And in that moment, his mind recites the verse of a song he'd thought he'd long forgotten.  


_I knew a maid as white as winter, with moonglow in her hair_

And he cannot help but whisper the words to Sansa.


	16. Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU in which the Targaryen's won the Rebellion, people lived, and out of his love for Lyanna Rhaegar let the Starks keep the North, A+N=J, and I shouldn't haven't been allowed to write and I once secretly wrote this but am now owning up to it and claiming it as my own.

He does not want to think of the crown prince forcing himself on his sister, no matter how much time has passed since he'd taken her. No, in his mind, and hopes, Sansa is still a maid, locked in a tower and waiting for someone to save her. As her older brother, this is Robb's duty. He will save her and then make the prince pay. But Sansa comes first, and each moment that passes, a fear grows within him, because everyone knows Targaryen's are mad. 

 

When Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of his name, crown prince of the Seven Kingdoms was not to be found after the King's nameday tournament at Highgarden, no one seemed to mind. He was an adventurous youth who wasn't known to stay in one place when he could smell life in the winds that blew past. Though Lady Stark had never known her eldest daughter to sleep in, she payed the absence of her daughter when they broke fast to a simple matter of sleeping in due to the previous days excitement. But when no one could find neither hide nor hair of Sansa Stark, whom the prince had shown a sudden interest in since her arrival not yet a fortnight ago, everything was thrown out the metaphorical window and a large amount of unpleasant words were spoken.

 

_Her maiden's blood is not yet dried on the sheets before he takes her again, kissing her throat at the soft whimpers of discomfort she makes as he slides back into her slick heat. He whispers to her how much he loves her and how happy they'll be. He tells her they can go anywhere she likes, live anywhere but here. In the back of his mind, he doubts that even the fact that he'd wed her would deter her family's wrath. He's biting his lip to keep himself from quickening his thrusts and, instead, rocks his hips as gently as he can so she will find some pleasure in this act again. Bringing a hand between them he finds her bud of pleasure and traces it gently, smiling into her neck as she lets out a soft moan. As he continues his ministration she rocks her own hips to meet his, another moan escaping as they meet and she is filled to the hilt with him. He kisses her throat again, and whispers how well she's done. He whispers how much he loves her._

 

The Young Dragon and the Young Wolf meet on the battlefield. Robb's blood boils at the sight of the man who'd taken his sister from them and hacks and slashes at the prince, regardless of his birth. Jon has gone to the tower to find their sister, and Robb is glad for that. He's out for blood, and he's glad he'd left Grey Wind behind so he could enjoy the kill fully. Swords clang against one another around them, but Robb keeps his eyes and mind fully focused on Aegon Targaryen. His sword clashes against Aegon's black armour and the sound rings in his ears. His blood sings in his veins. In the end the direwolf cuts the dragon's throat. Blood runs red on Robb's sword and speckles his face and armour.

 

_They make love under the stars one night during their traveling. He'd wanted to make it to Dragonstone before sunrise but having her breasts pressed against his back and her arms around him had been too much and he'd decided they'd had quite enough travel for the day. She'd blushed so prettily and whispered that anyone could see them out here, as he pushed her skirts to her hips and then moved her smallclothes aside. His reply was that he wanted the gods to witness how much he loved her. She can pretend she's embarrassed of it, but she kisses back just as fiercely as he kisses her and meets his hips with each thrust he makes. She cries out his name and clings to him as he brings her to her pleasure. He groans her name as he finds his own and fills her with his seed. He prays it will find fruit and quicken._

 

It is Jon, covered in enemy blood, who breaks down the door and finds his half-sister, naked as her name day and crying as she tries to bring the babe in her belly into the world. The maester and midwife look to him only for a moment before returning their attentions to the girl twisting sheets in her sweating hands. Sansa looks to Jon then and seems to be about to say something but instead she throws her head back and lets out a sudden cry, so filled with pain that Jon flinches back. He's never seen his sister in so much pain and, though they'd never been close, he cannot bear it. Jon steels himself and approaches his sister, taking one hand in his own, and is surprised by how strong his sister's grip is as she brings her squalling son into the world, and after him the afterbirth.

 

_They've gone unnoticed by the Starks and their bannersmen in Sharp Point for almost five moons and he honestly does not know what his next step will be as they lay bare and intertwined on the bed. He has no army of his own and he knows he shouldn't have taken Sansa, it would only cause more war. But seeing her and being told he could not have her only made his want burn to a new level that he hadn't even known to exist. To be told this by his father, no less, who'd disgraced his mother and started a war for his wolf-bitch. Aegon loved his half-brother, no one could question that, but he would not be scolded for wanting a girl he could not have by his father. His hand glides over the subtle swell of Sansa's belly and a smile graces his lips before he kisses his sleeping wife's temple._

 

Her son is born with feathery soft silver hair and lilac eyes, screaming at the indignity of it all, or so they say. She is feverish when the maester finally hands him to her, dropping her brother's hand in her haste to hold him. The babe stops crying when she takes him into her arms. He makes a soft sound and raises his face blindly to her and she brings him to her bosom, which he quickly latches onto, suckling greedily on her right breast. She chuckles softly at this. With her son close to her, she smiles tiredly to her half-brother, who is staring at her babe, and kisses her son's head. With him in her arms she does not care about the blood on her thighs or on her sheets or on the stones of the fortress they've been hidden within. In her near delirious state she asks for Aegon, begs for him so he can see their son and smile that loving smile she hasn't seen for almost a fortnight. Jon pales but Sansa does not notice.


	17. The Bastard Knight and his Once-Sister-Now-Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very lightly based on a prompt in which Aegon/Sansa/Jon = Aemon/Naerys/Aegon 2.0

_Prince Aemon the Dragonknight cried the day Princess Naerys wed his brother Aegon._ Or so the story goes. But Jon Targaryen does not cry as his brother places the cloak of red and black on the shoulders of the girl he once called his sister, though they never acted as siblings. She looks up suddenly and for a brief second their eyes meet and Jon feels his breath catch in his throat before the contact is over and Sansa turns her attentions to Aegon, to smile prettily at him and shyly kiss him. He feels strangely numb and the white cloak on his own shoulders feels to have suddenly gained weight tenfold.


	18. By the Sea (Allyria/Beric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU for one of my favorite couples.

Allyria Dayne had always liked older music. The more innocent times mirrored itself in the lyrics and melodies of songs. It was easier to lose oneself in the tunes and, closing her eyes, Allyria often finds herself doing just that.  
She can feel Beric's eyes on her from the kitchen doorway as the song starts, and she chooses to ignore it, for now at least.

Soon she doesn't hear the waves crashing into the rocks below the old mansion her father's father had built in his youth. The stress of this months bills slips away.  


She can't help but mouth the lyrics as they come in Ella Fitzgerald's perfect voice. _Heaven, I'm in heaven._  
Eyes closed, she offers a hand out to Beric, and she does hear him approach. Feels his left hand gently placed on the crook of her hip, while his right takes her offered hand into it. She cannot help but smile.  


 _And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak._ She rests her head against his shoulder and sways with him. _And I seem to find the happiness I seek._  
His heart beat soothes her, as it always did, and she inhales deeply, he smells just like when she was last in his arms.  


_When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek._   


The tears almost spill when she opens her eyes to the emptiness of the kitchen. Because Beric died in the war, and he is never coming back to her.  
Exhaling shakily, she brings up both hands to brush the tears away and turn her attention back to preparing dinner.


End file.
